NDARU
by ruang kopong
Summary: Sarimin mendengar dua permohonan berbeda. Yang satu di bawah pohon, dan satunya lagi di bawah bintang jatuh. —[SARIMIN by nagaterbang on Webtoon] - semi!AU, plotless, plotholes.


Malam itu bulan bersinar terang walau langit masih dipenuhi warna hitam. Ribuan bintang yang membentuk titik-titik putih pun hilang-timbul karena semilir angin membuat awan-awan bergerak 'numpang lewat', menghalangi pendar cahaya yang tercipta dari ledakan-ledakan itu dalam kurun waktu satu sampai dua menit yang bagi Wasa kecil terasa seperti seabad penuh.

"Ah sial, cepatlah keluar lagi..."

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas umpatan yang keluar dari bocah enam tahun berhelai merah tersebut. Setelah menggerutu ia mendecak seakan ia adalah manusia paling tidak beruntung di dunia. Satu menit lebih sedikit terlewat sejak awan kesekian menyembunyikan pesona bintang dan bulan. Sampai awan itu pergi, maka selama itu lah kamar Wasa yang lampunya dimatikan dan jendelanya dibuka lebar-lebar akan dimakan gelap yang lumayan pepat untuk anak seusianya yang sekutu terbesarnya adalah cahaya.

Sejelek-jeleknya Wasa di mata orang, faktanya bocah itu cukup cerdas dan tenang dalam menghadapi gelap sambil terus bertengger di kusen jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah pekarangan sepaket dengan pemandangan langit membentang. Angin malam tidak mampu menembus piyama hijau polos yang membungkus tubuh Wasa dengan baik, namun mereka masih bisa menggelitik wajah Wasa yang tanpa pertahanan dan helai-helai merahnya yang nampak semakin indah ketika ujung-ujungnya tertiup ringan.

Terdengar helaan nafas. Wasa saat ini sedang mematikan mode bersabarnya. "Dasar pengganggu—"

"_Ouch_, memangnya hamba ngomong apa sih sampai mengganggu paduka?"

"Bukan kamu, tapi awannya."

...eh?

Wasa meoleh ke belakang. Hampir sembilan puluh persen kamarnya dimakan gelap, dan langit yang entah kenapa semakin memekat pun mulai merampas pendar bulan dan bintang hingga akhirnya kamar Wasa jadi sepenuhnya hitam.

Namun satu yang benar-benar membuatnya gentar, ia ingat jelas bahwa ia sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan ia sadar betul bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berbagi ruangan dengan siapa-siapa lagi terhitung sejak pukul sembilan malam ini.

Dan suara itu... ia tidak yakin ia pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Suara itu bukan milik orang tuanya, tidak pula bertuan pada salah satu anggota keluarga, sanak saudara atau bahkan temannya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Wasa konfirmasi adalah fakta bahwa suara itu pastinya dihasilkan dari tenggorokan seorang pria yang nampak berusaha untuk terdengar kasual sambil meninggalkan kesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Sok-sok horor lah istilahnya, meski bulu kuduk Wasa merinding beneran. Nah lho.

"S-siapa di sana...?"

Wasa tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Oh, ayolah, ini bukan sekali-dua kali kalinya ia ngalong sampai tengah malam lewat, tapi di malam-malam sebelumnya pula ia lalui dengan aman sentosa dan kali ini ia mendapat kejutan kalau ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Jantung Wasa berdegup kencang.

"Lho masa paduka tidak mengenal hamba~?" suara itu membalas. Wasa tidak dapat memastikan sumbernya, karena suara tersebut seakan menggaung dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Wasa kecil _lieur_.

"Apa, sih..." Wasa memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara, alisnya bertaut menunjukkan rasa takut sekaligus rasa 'ingin ribut'—meski perbandingannya sembilan puluh sembilan banding satu, "aku bukan raja. T-tolong jangan panggil begitu."

Wasa kecil tidak segila itu dalam mengejar status dan kehormatan. Belum, mungkin.

"Hmmm..." terdengar gumaman, "kalau begitu maunya dipanggil apa, eh, manusia?"

Wasa menimang-nimang sebentar, "...Wasa. Namaku Wasa."

Detik kemudian si bocah menyesal sendiri. Apa tidak apa-apa menyerahkan namanya begitu saja—?

Yang jadi lawan bicaranya pun lamat-lamat terdengar tergelak. Tawa geli bercampur sinis. Menyeramkan. Mendadak suhu di kamar Wasa menjadi semakin dingin.

"Menarik juga. _Fine then_, Wasa..."

"S-sekarang kamu jawab, siapa kamu?" tanya Wasa.

"Aku—"

"Kalau kamu om-om pedo dan jomblo, maaf, kata mama aku nggak boleh pacaran dulu, apalagi sama yang sejenis." potong Wasa.

"SIAPA YANG OM-OM PEDO WOY?!"

Dari sudut kamarnya terdengar teriakan sewot, "lagian aku masih normal ya, dan nggak jomblo!"

"Oh."

Sebuah kulit pisang mendarat tepat di wajah Wasa.

"Ew!"

Wasa mengernyit jijik. Disingkirkannya kulit pisang tersebut dari pandangannya, dan didapatinya pemuda bermasker merah dengan motif mulut kera berdiri di hadapannya sambil diselimuti cahaya bintang yang merdeka dari sanderaan awan.

"U-uwaa...!"

Si bocah sontak berteriak kaget. Badannya reflek limbung ke belakang, di saat yang sama punggungnya terantuk dinding dan tepi kusen jendela. "S-siapa kamu? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?"

Pria di hadapan Wasa nampak menikmati eskpresi ketakutan sang bocah. Manis juga—eh.

"Ehm... yang jelas aku bukan om-om pedo jomblo yang homo," katanya, "namaku Sarimin."

Wasa mengerjap, "Om juragan topeng monyet?"

Sarimin cepat-cepat menyangkal, "BUKAN! Muka ganteng begini kok disamain sama manusia-manusia rendah penyiksa binatang! Dan lagi, mana mungkin aku segitu kejinya menyiksa teman-teman ku sendiri demi uang!"

"Kalau begitu..." Wasa diam sebentar, "...om orang baik, ya?"

"Huh—?"

Sarimin bingung sendiri, "_well, maybe_? Habisnya kerjaanku— ehem, lupakan."

Wasa sedikit banyak penasaran, namun ada hal yang jauh lebih penting lagi yang harus ditanyakan, "terus om ngapain di sini?"

"Kamu sendiri ngapain, jam segini belum tidur?"

"Lho suka-suka aku dong, ini kan kamarku."

"Oh iya ya."

Ga gitu, Min. _Nggak gitu_.

Angin kembali berhembus. Wasa dapat melihat bayangan hiasan gantung di jendelanya bergerak.

"Om masuk lewat mana?"

"Kepo."

"Om mau culik aku ya?"

_Soon, kid_. Sarimin berdehem pelan. "Hmm... nggak tuh."

"Om jomblo?"

"Nggak."

"Maskernya beli di mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Om tadi habis makan pisang ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku juga suka pisang." Wasa tersenyum.

"..."

"Om?"

"Aku bukan om mu."

"Om yakin bukan pedo?"

"BERISIK!"

Bentakan Sarimin kembali menggelar. Wasa ciut. Kedua maniknya memejam, takut. Menyulut emosi Sarimin nampaknya bukan ide yang bagus—walau sebenarnya hal itu cukup menyenangkan.

"M-maaf..." lirih Wasa, "...tapi serius, om ada keperluan apa sama aku? Dan masuk ke sini lewat mana?" Wasa wajib tahu jawaban dari poin kedua, sebagai anak kecil bersahaja yang menghormati hak privasi dan ruang pribadi tiap insan manusia.

"Aku..." Sarimin menggantung ucapannya sebentar. Ia mengamati Wasa dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tak ayal pemuda itu tersenyum, atau menyeringai, lebih tepatnya, "...cuma ingin menengok seseorang... Orang itu berhutang padaku, dan ia membayarnya dengan _cara_ yang paling aku sukai."

Wasa tidak langsung menjawab.

"_Orang itu_... maksudnya Ayah?"

Lho, tunggu. Sejak kapan monster itu pantas dipanggil 'Ayah'?

"—kalau yang berhutang pada om adalah Ayah ku, tolong kalian selesaikan berdua tanpa harus melibatkan ibu dan aku." lanjut Wasa.

Sarimin menaikkan dagunya. Wasa yang menatap langsung ke arah matanya terlihat seperti mainan dengan kualitas unggulan; didesain dengan amarah dan dipoles dengan dendam. Jarang Sarimin bertemu anak manusia seperti ini, "_well, kid, _ayahmu itu benar-benar merepotkan, ya?"

"Om pasti tahu begitu berurusan dengannya," kata Wasa, "saat-saat bersama Ayah tidak pernah menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah menyayangi ibu dan aku, tapi... entah kenapa, aku yakin sebenarnya Ayah bisa berubah."

"Jadi _Kamen Rider_?"

"Om pergi aja dari sini, bisa nggak?"

Sarimin tertawa, "lanjutkan."

"Aku lihat di TV, katanya kalau kita meminta sebuah permintaan di bawah bintang jatuh, maka permintaan kita akan terkabul di saat itu juga."

Sarimin tahu benar ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

Wasa melanjutkan, "makanya setiap malam aku begadang, menunggu bintang jatuh untuk memohon agar Ayah bisa menjadi 'Ayah' yang sesungguhnya, yang menyayangi dan mencintai keluarganya setulus hatinya."

"Zzz..."

Sarimin mendengkur pelan.

Wasa berpikir untuk melempari Sarimin dengan petasan yang selalu ia kantongi setiap malam—alarm sekaligus antisipasi maling mengingat kepala keluarga di rumahnya sangat, sangat tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Pergi sana om."

Sarimin terbangun dari tidurnya—setengah dibuat-buat, sih. "Nggak sopan banget kamu ngusir orang tua."

"Om lebih nggak sopan, tidur padahal ada yang lagi cerita."

"Heh," Sarimin nyengir, "kenapa pula aku harus mendengarkan cerita manusia sepertimu? Kalian cuma mahluk rakus nan egois yang rela melakukan apapun demi mewujudkan keinginan kalian tanpa berpikir panjang."

"Om sendiri manusia, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan samakan aku dengan kalian."

Sebuah sentilan pelan mendarat di kening Wasa. Kala itu Wasa sadar jari-jari Sarimin layaknya bongkahan es.

"Om kedinginan?" tanya Wasa, polos.

Sarimin menggeleng, "lalu... bagaimana dengan bintang jatuhnya?"

"Ah iya!"

Wasa berbalik memunggungi Sarimin. Kembali ia menengadah menatap langit. "Untung om ingetin..."

Tunggu, tidakkah itu berarti Sarimin menyimak ceritanya?

"..."

Detik selanjutnya keduanya terjebak dalam hening. Sama-sama menengadah ke arah angkasa malam. Sepasang mata memiliki sisa-sisa binar sedang sepasang yang lain... mati.

Bulan dan bintang masih ada di tempat yang sama. Tidak terhalang awan, tidak pula menunjukkan pergerakan. Wasa menunggu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sabar ingin segera membuat permohonan yang akan membuat keluarganya menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Sarimin melirik Wasa, membandingkan apa yang dikatakan bocah itu hari ini dengan apa yang diminta Wasa padanya di hari _itu._

Rumit, memang.

"Kau tahu," kata Sarimin, "aku lebih suka dirimu yang—"

"AH! Bintang jatuh!"

Wasa memekik kegirangan. Terdapat segaris lengkung putih yang membelah malam dengan ujung yang memudar. Persis seperti yang dilihatnya di TV, hanya saja versi asli yang disaksikannya secara langsung entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih indah.

Mungkin karena bintang jatuh yang dilihatnya langsung mampu memberikannya keluarga yang ia idam-idamkan.

_Mungkin_.

Wasa menautkan jari-jarinya dan memejamkan mata. Selang semenit kemudian ia mengerjap dan kembali berbicara. "Om Sarimin, aku berhasil! Aku berhasil membuat permohonan di bawah bintang jatuh!"

"..."

Wasa tersenyum, matanya dipenuhi binar harapan dan kegembiraan, "apa kira-kira besok Ayah langsung berubah ya? Apa besok Ayah akan menyapa ibu dan aku, memeluk kami dan sarapan bersama kami? Oh, oh, kira-kira kalau kuajak Ayah main ke tempat itu, dia mau nggak ya—"

Wasa yang semula muram kini menengadah menatap langit sambil melontarkan spekulasi-spekulasi membahagiakan, yang di telinga Sarimin tidak lebih dari sekedar halusinasi-halusinasi fana yang berujung pada keputusasaan.

Di mata Sarimin, Wasa kecil sibuk mengejar fatamorgana.

_Lho, tapi fatamorgana itu apa ya..._

Sarimin kurang apdet.

"Eh iya," Wasa menoleh ke arah Sarimin, "tadi ku dengar om ngomong sesuatu. Om mau ngomong apa?"

Sarimin menatap lamat-lamat wajah Wasa.

"...ehm, nggak, bukan hal penting," jawab Sarimin, "tidur sana."

Bagaikan mantra, Wasa menguap.

"Hmm oke..." bocah itu berjalan gontai menuju kasurnya, "kalau om mau pulang, kuncinya masih nyantol di pintu kok. Tinggal diputar saja."

"Aku nggak butuh—"

"Atau mau lewat jendela? Jendelanya nggak akan kututup sih, supaya permohonan ku makin cepat terkabul, tapi kesannya nanti om kayak habis maling pakaian dalamku."

"SIAPA SIH YANG NGAJARIN KAMU NGOMONG HAL-HAL BEGITUAN?!"

Sarimin terpelatuk. Ia memandang geram ke arah Wasa yang sudah terbaring di atas kasur, matanya sayu yang mana tak lama lagi ia akan segera ditawan kantuk.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Wasa malam ini, om..."

"Ambigu," tolak Sarimin, "lagian aku bukan om mu."

"Terus siapa?"

Sarimin ingin berkata 'aku ini bos mu', tapi mulutnya memilih bisu.

Rangkaian kata lain dipilih dan diucapkan, "Aku Sarimin, jin kera yang akan datang—"

Dari sudut pandang Wasa, segalanya makin gelap dan berbayang.

Apakah awan menghalangi pendar bulan dan bintang lagi...?

"—_untuk menagih hutangmu padaku_."

Hitam total.

.

.

**###**

**.**

Sarimin **(c)** nagaterbang

Sarimin (dalam Hari Berarti—Januari 2018)** (c) **nagaterbang

.

.

Ngga ngerti ini apaan. Hasrat terpendam karena terlalu tergila-gila sama Wasa, mungkin? Plis Wasa itu manis, unyu banget, kokoro ku lemah kalau berhadapan dengannya :""((( /naon

Setting cerita sebenarnya mengambil tempat di Sarimin dalam Hari Berarti episode 3, di mana dalam fanfiksi ini Sarimin pergi ke masa lalu sebelum menagih hutang Wasa. Jadi Sarimin itu semacam penasaran, Wasa kecil yang belum mengenal dirinya dan dunia mistis (?) itu seperti apa...

...gitu.

Menulis untuk melepas stress hehe :) *ditampol*


End file.
